


Зартак

by Sumiregava



Category: Irina Syromyatnikova "My Path to Magic" trilogy
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Teambuilding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смелость города берет!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зартак

Степь весной ни с чем не сравнится. Поверх прошлогодней травы расстилается пестрый цветочный ковер, алые маки поднимают головы к солнцу, деловито встряхивает пышными метелками сон-трава... А под ковром шуршат змеи, отъедаясь после зимней спячки, и выбираются погреться, поблескивая на солнце медными лакированными боками. И шустро прячутся, когда по земле проносится стремительная тень, а с бесконечного прозрачного неба доносится торжествующий клекот: крылатому хищнику снова есть чем побаловать севшую на гнездо подругу.  
Хельм Жип переступил с ноги на ногу и набрался храбрости, чтобы выглянуть из-за автомобиля, бросить взгляд на готовящихся к ворожбе магов и нырнуть обратно.  
Ну вот что он здесь забыл?  
– На счет «три»! ...Три!  
С трех сторон к центру круга пронесся шквал невидимого пламени, и молодая, голодная и полная сил ведьмина плешь отправилась обратно в свой потусторонний мир.  
– С юбилеем нас, – поздравил подчиненных лейтенант Дайлог, выудил из кармана блокнот и записал время, место обнаружения и класс истребленного нежитя. – Сильная, сволочь.  
– Не сильнее нас, – хохотнул Эгвин Байчек. – Ну что, едем дальше?  
Лейтенант хлопнул его по плечу и первым запрыгнул за руль автомобиля. Питер Велл, как самый молодой, прибрал место ворожбы и забрался на заднее сидение.  
– Остались Ридван, старые хутора и звероферма, – объявил Велл. – Ставлю марку на ферму.  
– Салага, – усмехнулся Эгвин. – Хутора. Пряди и волосы, четыре марки.  
– Волосы тут везде, – буркнул Хельм, курировавший эту группу черных. – Еще бы их там не было.  
– Значит ты должен мне четыре марки. Дип, ты как?  
– Две марки, – лейтенант не отрывал взгляда от дороги, на которой за ночь тоже могло появиться много чего интересного. – Короед. На ферме.  
– Принято, – торжественно объявил Эгвин, пряча в карман точно такой же, как у лейтенанта, блокнот, – и зафиксировано.

"Додж" легко рассекал море поднявшейся за ночь травы, но на пыльном пятачке земли, обожженном ведьминой плешью, в этом году ничего не будет расти. Позвякивали на ветру глиняные амулеты...  
Степь весной ни с чем не сравнится. Выходят из спячки сурки, змеи и насекомые всех сортов, прилетают птицы, безбоязненно, шалея от воздуха и тепла, ходят звери. Потустороннее, дохнущее в снегу от голода или просто непривычное к холоду и сырости, напитывается жизнью, как ручей водой.  
От каштадарцев, чья граница была отсюда видна невооруженным глазом, толку в сдерживании потустороннего было чуть. Они благоразумно не показывались на глаза ингернийским бойцам, сперва ошалевшим от обилия потустороннего, потом – зимой – от скуки, и теперь – от весны.  
– Ладно, вы очистили территорию, – заявил кто-то генералу Зартаку год назад. – А как вы собираетесь ее поддерживать в таком состоянии?  
– Я? – удивился генерал, доставая карту приграничья, линейку и карандаш.  
Идея была проста, как бублик. Территория делится на участки, за каждый участок отвечает определенный отряд. Там, где еще не проложены телефонные линии, связь со штабом (правда, односторонняя) поддерживается через почтовых голубей. Регулярные контакты с соседними участками осуществляют кураторы.  
– Капитан, – откровенно обратился Дайлог к начальству, поглядывая на держащегося за подножку вагона тощего и неопрятного человека, от которого ощутимо разило. – Вот на хрена мне это счастье?  
– Надо, – объяснило начальство. – Или ты сам хочешь отчеты составлять?  
Дайлог почесал в затылке и понял, что не хочет.  
– А он хоть моется иногда?  
Капитан Ридзер заржал:  
– А то! Он запнулся и мордой влетел в чемодан алхимика, открытый. Убиться не убился, но какую-то дрянь по себе размазал, так что его в угольный вагон прогнали ехать.  
– А морду ему разукрасил тот самый алхимик? – уточнил Эгвин. Кураторы тоже люди, алхимик сгинул в неизвестности, а отыграться эта скотина может и на них. Ну как может... Может попытаться. – И до сих пор держится?  
– Да нет, – отмахнулся капитан. – Это он только что споткнулся и паровоз поцеловал. Так что смотри в оба, он и в нежитя вступит – не заметит.  
Дайлог посмотрел на новое приобретение. Куратор раскрыл глаза, посмотрел на него, и лейтенант как-то сразу понял, что они сработаются.  
Но всё, отправляемое Хельмом Жипом в штаб, Дайлог на всякий случай пролистывал, регулярно исправляя фактические ошибки. Жип после неизменно перечитывал отчеты еще раз, делая вид, что ищет ошибки орфографические. Вслух он даже не пытался возражать, прекрасно понимая, что спорить с черным будет себе дороже. Потеряют его где-нибудь в степи, вернутся через пару дней... А вдруг его что-нибудь потустороннее первым отыщет?  
Нежитей, которым человеку было нечего противопоставить, Хельм боялся до дрожи в коленях. И старался быть внимательней, хотя умом и понимал, что черные почуют их раньше. А если вдруг не почуют, то различат по виду. Рисунки и фотографии, которые он изучал на курсах, разительно отличались от реальной жизни. Откуда ему знать: эта тень – нежить? А эта паутинка на кусте под вечер? Солнца-то уже нет. А то, что светится над поникшими головками маков? А марево, которое по утрам висит над их дорогой?  
Велл, оценив состояние куратора, ткнул его локтем в бок и силком всунул в руки фляжку. Хельм без колебаний отхлебнул и чуть не подавился: вместо ожидаемого успокаивающего и освежающего травяного отвара в ней оказалась ядреная настойка.  
– Ну, простите, – пожал плечами младший из черных. – Перепутал с утра фляги.  
Жип утер рот тыльной стороной ладони, проморгался – на глазах выступили слезы – и с трудом перевел дыхание. На переднем сидении беззвучно и бессовестно ржали (наверняка!). Куратор, шарахающийся от каждой тени, черных магов веселил без меры.  
Но разве он виноват, что боится смерти от того, с чем не может справится? Страшной смерти, внезапной, но не обязательно быстрой. Разве он думал, выбирая не пыльную, в общем, работу, что его отправят в глушь, которую и на карте не сразу отыщешь? Конечно, он не был обязан шаг в шаг следовать за подотчетными магами, долг куратора – предотвращать конфликты с местным населением, а из такого здесь разве что кузнечики, но оставаться на базе, в одиночестве, было выше его сил.  
Хельм обвешивался амулетами и листал учебники и брошюрки. Маги ржали и терпели.  
– Эй, а это нежить?  
– Где? – устало поинтересовался Дайвиг.  
– Вон! – Хельм ткнул пальцем в стекло.  
– Не, это грязь налипла.  
– Там, там! Где птица кружит.  
Все непонятное проверяй. Это аксиома боевого мага, по крайней мере, живого.  
Дайлог притормозил, не желая гонять машину непонятно куда, и черные высыпали наружу. За ними, стараясь держаться за их спинами, выбрался и куратор.  
– И где твой нежить?  
Степь, убедившись, что ни автомобиль, ни люди опасности не несут, вернулась к обычной жизни. Ветер, приглашая поиграть, бросил в черных пригоршней безвкусной пыльцы, солнце, скатывающееся к горизонту, прочертило дорожки теней, а на плечо Байчека присела крупная синяя стрекоза и принялась чистить глаза суставчатыми жесткими лапами. Черный щелчком пальцев отправил ее обратно в полет.  
– Что-то мне тут не нравится. Подойдем ближе?  
Дайвиг молча кивнул и двинулся первым. По бокам от него, приотстав на один шаг, следовали подчиненные. Хельм нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу у автомобиля, не сводя взгляда с черных, остановившихся в нескольких метрах от невысоких кустов.  
– Ну и было чего возиться? – почти разочарованно заявил Байчек.  
– А ты что, Шороха хотел? – раздраженно спросил лейтенант. Ветер дул с дороги, не давая издали почувствовать вонь разлагающегося тела, и находка стала для магов сюрпризом.  
Сообразив, что опасности нет, Хельм поспешил приблизиться, но не добежал и пяти шагов, как остановился и принялся судорожно рыться по карманам в поисках платка – прикрыть нос и рот. Хотя больше пригодилась бы нюхательная соль.  
– Что тут?  
– А ты угадай, – предложил Дайлог, отступая в сторону. На примятой траве скрючилась, словно осев на землю, туша крупного животного. Надутый, как барабан, живот и раздутая морда с торчащей во все стороны щетиной усов, гнилостная вонь и бурые потеки из всех отверстий тела сомнений в диагнозе не оставляли.  
– Костная гниль, – обреченно заявил Хельм, стараясь вдыхать пореже. Интересно, что это был за зверь? Судя по зубам и лапам – хищник, неужели тут водятся такие крупные?  
– Молодец, «пятерка» по нежитеведению, – похвалил Дайлог и небрежно швырнул в труп плетением. Костная гниль разрушалась с полплевка и исправно поражала всех, сумевших неаккуратно вляпаться.  
– Нужно сжечь труп, – решительно заявил осмелевший куратор.  
– Зачем? – не понял Байчек. – Ты про круговорот природы слышал? Пусть себе лежит, разлагается, он больше не опасен.  
– А вот если его успело погрызть местное зверье, – зловеще предрек Велл, – то не миновать эпидемии...  
– Очнись, какая эпидемия? – лейтенант посмотрел на Жипа и поморщился. – Если его и грызли, то жуки, а они эту заразу не переносят.  
– Здесь много хищных птиц, – не унимался Велл, бросая бороться с колючими ветками и обходя куст с другой стороны.  
– Зато нет гражданских, а все прочие – с амулетами. Возвращаемся.  
Хельм, услышав долгожданное распоряжение, трусцой устремился к автомобилю: дальше оставаться в обществе покойного зверя у него не было никаких сил. А вот черные были ребята закаленные.  
– Подождите, тут что-то интересное в кустах... А, зараза!  
Велл снова появился, прижимая к груди небольшой светло-коричневый комок и посасывая тыльную сторону ладони, все-таки оцарапанную о колючую ветку.  
– Глядите, похоже к нам забрели последние каштадарские львы.  
– Серьезно? – изумленно выдохнул Хельм, на мгновение даже забывший про запах. Он-то думал, что эти хищники сохранились только в зверинцах и цирках.  
– Ага, – Велл продемонстрировал всем толстолапого котенка и повертел его, критически осматривая. – Похоже, ему меньше недели назад, даже глаза еще закрыты.  
– Прикольный, – Дайлог пощупал круглое мохнатое ухо. – Ладно, бросай его и идем.  
– Как это «бросай»? – возмутился Байчек, опережая Велла. – Дип, это исчезающий вид. Давай оставим его себе.  
Лейтенант, уже развернувшийся к машине, удивленно оглянулся.  
– Ты как это себе представляешь?  
– Очень круто, – убежденно ответил Эгвин.  
– А назовем его Зартак, чтобы генерал не возражал, – добавил Велл.  
– Вы с ума сошли? А... а вдруг он зараженный? – куратор вернулся, но близко подходить не рисковал и держался с наветренной стороны.  
Трое черных магов одновременно призвали Источники.  
– Уже нет, – заявил Дайлог через минуту. – Снимай куртку.  
Приказ не предполагал возражений, и Хельм послушно потянулся к пуговицам, на всякий случай возмутившись:  
– Это еще зачем?  
– А если обгадится? – растолковал лейтенант. – Да и холодно ему, наверное. Так-то привык спать у мамки под боком.  
– Еще у мамки по боком он привык жрать, – напряженно сообщил Велл, принимая у Жипа куртку, заматывая в нее львенка и поудобнее устраивая его у себя на коленях. – А она сдохла часа четыре назад... Чем вообще львят кормят?  
– Молоком, – не раздумывая отозвался лейтенант, давая по газам. – Вроде у нас была пачка сухого. Остальной маршрут проверим завтра, ничего страшного там вырасти не успеет.  
Жип отодвинулся как можно дальше от черного с львенком, а потом вообще отвернулся к окну. Автомобиль, взрывая степь, прокладывал новую трассу к лагерю.

– И все же на сухом молоке он долго не протянет, – мрачно заявил Велл, глядя на уснувшего львенка. То ли от слабости, то ли от излеченной заразы тот почти не шевелился и только слабо вякнул пару раз, пока маги сперва искали остатки молока, потом разводили его и думали, как накормить им львенка: лакать нареченный Зартак отказался наотрез.  
В конце концов выход нашелся. Припомнив что-то из далекого детства с котятами, Дайлог обмотал ватой деревянную спицу от амулета, окунул её в молоко и дал львенку пососать. И дело пошло.  
Сухого молока осталось на две порции, не больше.  
– У нас еще есть ящик сгущенки, – припомнил Байчек. – Но ему ее нельзя.  
– И что делать будем?  
– Надо было его там оставить, – буркнул Хельм. Маги посмотрели на него с неприязнью и стало ясно, что уж теперь-то они не сдадутся.  
– Надо найти ему кормилицу. Где-то же в Арангене сохранились фермеры?  
– И кого ты у них одолжишь, козу или корову? И ее тебе так просто отдадут?  
Питер, сидя рядом с львенком, рассеяно погладил его по шерстке. Льва ему хотелось. Ухаживать за краденой козой – нет.  
– Да и превращать лагерь в зверинец... – Дайлог скривился. – Ну его. Зато я точно знаю, что у куратора группы Солвари есть собака, и вроде как она недавно ощенилась.  
– Давайте украдем ее? – с сомнением предложил Велл. Хельм утомленно закрыл лицо руками.  
– Давайте хоть съездим посмотрим, что к чему. Где карта?  
– Я тебе и так скажу, – но карту Дайлог все-таки достал.  
Группа Солвари располагалась на двести с лишним миль дальше к северу и ближе к цивилизации. Еще в пятидесяти шести милях от их базы стоял городок.  
– Отлично, – решил Велл. – Если с собакой не срастется, можно будет купить там детского питания.  
– Или козу, – шепотом произнес Хельм, скорее для себя, и добавил уже громче: – Когда вы собираетесь к ним ехать?  
Дайлог глянул на наручный хронометр:  
– Прямо сейчас. К рассвету приедем – они как раз разъедутся.  
– И с кем ты тогда будешь договариваться? – удивился Эгвин.  
– С хозяином собаки.  
Львенок Зартак сладко спал, свернувшись в клубок в легкой куртке. Три черных мага и куратор отчаянно ему завидовали...

– И где же все? – обратился в пространство Байчек и широко зевнул. – Я даже собачьего хозяина не вижу.  
– Сейчас разбудим.  
Они приехали раньше, чем планировали. Над степью едва занялась заря, и по траве скользили длинные тени. Даже цветы еще не раскрылись, что уж говорить о черных магах, которых в такую злую рань поднять на ноги могла только вселенская катастрофа, боевая тревога... или особенно приставучий куратор.  
– И какого Шороха их техника стоит под открытым небом?  
Всей техники был грузовичок с погнутым бампером, осевший на сдутые шины, с распахнутой и висящей на одной петле дверью. И он в самом деле стоял под открытым небом, хотя буквально в нескольких шагах располагался прекрасный фермерский амбар, с высокой крышей и широкими воротами.  
– Может, там нежити? – предложил Хельм, которому очень не понравились царапины на борту.  
– Ага, а Солвари их прикармливает, – фыркнул Дайлог. – Да им просто лень было машину загонять, все равно ее потом надо будет чинить на свету. Ладно, стойте здесь, я пошел людей искать.  
Хельм усомнился, что он хоть кого-нибудь найдет. Либо все уехали на патрулирование, либо их съели нежити, иначе гостей давно бы заметили. На всякий случай он решил проверить амбар: есть там другие машины или нет?  
На воротах амбара не было никакого подобия замка или засова, Хельм уверенно потянул за сырую от росы металлическую ручку, и створка с протяжным скрипом поддалась. Изнутри пахнуло старым сеном, трухлявым деревом и нагретой искусственной смолой, идущей на одноразовые амулеты. Он проморгался, пытаясь различить что-нибудь кроме неясно проступающих очертаний, и распахнул ворота настежь.  
– Жип, гуля тебе под одеяло! Что случилось? – крикнул Байчек, заметив, что куратор замер, судорожно вцепившись в дверь. – Жип? Хельм?!  
Хельм нашел в себе силы выпустить бесполезную створку и начал медленно пятиться, не сводя взгляда с движущейся тени. Ему стоило больших усилий не удариться в панику, ведь тварь, которую он наконец-то сумел разглядеть, могла бросится на него в любой момент.  
Но оно не бросилось, позволило Хельму отойти на несколько шагов.  
– Мать твою, – выдохнул Байчек, призывая Силу.  
– Спокойно! – остановил его подбежавший Дайлог, и Эгвин, недоверчиво взглянув на него, остановил уже занесенную для удара руку.  
Хельм сделал еще шаг, едва не оступился и замер, словно прирос к месту, бездумно глядя на появившееся из амбара, но остающееся в тени чудовище, при жизни, кажется, бывшее собакой – по крайней мере, способность рычать она сохранила. На ней не осталось ни шерстинки, кожа покрылась темными пятнами гнили и россыпью язв, уши болтались лохмотьями червивого мяса, и только клыки, слишком крупные для живого существа, выпирали из черной пасти. Легче всего было различить грудь и голову, но Хельму показалось, что под брюхом мертвой собаки болтаются внутренности, наполовину вывалившиеся из расползшегося живота.  
На месте глаз зияли темные провалы, но Хельм кожей – буквально! – чувствовал на себе липкий взгляд голодного чудовища. Он всхлипнул, ощущая, как стремительно промокают брюки, и... Почему медлят эти клятые маги?!  
– Это собака, – угрюмо сообщил Дайлог. – И это та самая собака, которая нам нужна.  
Чудовище сделало еще два шага и замерло на свету. Гноящиеся язвы преобразились в коричневые пятна на лишенном шерсти ярко-розовом теле, лоскуты кожи на голове – в волосатые висячие уши, а черные провалы на морде – в выпученные круглые глаза, глядящие, впрочем, отнюдь не ласково. Под животом болтались сосцы: мягкие, бледно-розовые и такие же отвратительные, как и вся остальная собака.  
– Здравствуйте! — донеслось сзади. – Это вы приехали договариваться насчет щенка?  
– Это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни, – честно ответил Дайлог, разворачиваясь к говорившему. – Привет, Джеф, рад видеть. Нам нужна собака целиком.  
– Ну что ты, Дип, – огорчился Джеф Ванкель, белый маг, эмпат и куратор группы Солвари, когда-то вместе с Дайогом учившийся в редстонском университете. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что Ахтунг мой друг, и она не продается.  
– Ахтунг? – простонал Велл, с трудом расправляя сведенные щепотью пальцы. Увидев, что пришел хозяин и взял на себя злобных чужаков, Ахтунг благодарно махнула ему хвостом и вернулась в сарай к щенкам.  
Хельм со стоном осел на землю, больше желая провалиться сквозь нее. Он испугался собаки! О, Господи!  
– Ахтунг, ударение на первый слог, – поправил Ванкель и обратился к Хельму:  
– С вами все в порядке?  
Куратор только рукой махнул, мучительно пытаясь придумать хоть какой-нибудь достойный выход из ситуации.  
– Что же это за порода? – уточнил Байчек, косясь на Дайлога.  
– Са-ориотская хохлатая, – с удовольствием пояснил куратор.  
– Они же маленькие! – не поверил Велл. – Я сам видел в столице: умещаются на ладони!  
– Наиболее часто встречающаяся разновидность, – не стал спорить Ванкель. – Но маленькие собаки – это, так сказать, дамский вариант.  
– А этот вывели для себя некроманты? – предположил Байчек,  
– Когда я встречу кого-нибудь из них, я непременно спрошу об этом, – торжественно пообещал эмпат. – Но на самом деле их использовали, чтобы защищать детей знати и высокопоставленных чиновников. В Империи верят, что эти собаки могут даже нежитя отогнать от колыбели.  
– И я верю, – согласился Байчек. – Я гулей таких страшных не видал.  
– А еще они очень сильные и быстрые, – обиделся за Ахтугн ее хозяин. – Считается, что им по силам унести ребенка из горящего дома или местности, в которой начались... общественные беспорядки. Впрочем, неважно, – он повернулся к старому знакомому, от души наслаждавшемуся зрелищем.  
– Я рад тебя видеть, Дип, но если вы приехали за капитаном Солвари, вынужден разочаровать: он и группа вернутся с патрулирования не раньше, чем через четыре дня.  
– Да нет, мне не Солвари, – тут ветерок изменил направление, потянув на говорящих со стороны амбара, Дайлог шумно втянул воздух и закатил глаза. – Мне бы запасные штаны.  
Ванкель с удивлением осмотрел его, а потом тоже принюхался.  
– Э... Да. Да, конечно же, у меня найдутся.  
К величайшему сожалению Хельма, колодец, из которого брали воду, находился здесь же, и когда ему вручили чьи-то брюки, болтающиеся на нем как на вешалке, кусок мыла и ведро на веревке, остаться наедине со своим позором ему не удалось. Вдобавок Ванкель деликатно отвернулся, так что перед его собеседниками он был как на ладони.  
И Шорох с ними! Отважные черные маги, чтоб им, словно предупредить не могли!..  
– Если тебе не нужен щенок, – продолжал тем временем прерванный разговор Ванкель, – то...  
– Говорю же, мне нужна собака целиком, – вздохнул Дайлог и обернулся: – Велл, покажи.  
Велл тенью метнулся к автомобилю и продемонстрировал эмпату их приобретение, мирно дремлющее в куртке. Только этот сон мог вот-вот превратиться в голодную смерть.  
– Сам посуди, где мы еще молока возьмем? – заключил Дайлог, передавая сверток приятелю. Львенок в руках Ванкеля немедленно завозился и запищал, снова требуя пищи. Расчет Дайлога сработал: белый маг сдался без боя.  
– Я, конечно не могу отдать вам собаку: это стресс для щенков и для нее, но можно оставить львенка здесь. Если она его примет.  
– Оставить? – нахмурился Велл.  
– Если примет? – усомнился Байчек.  
– Всякое бывает, – Ванкель пожал плечами и направился к сараю. – Са-ориотские хохлатые не самые мирные собаки, а у Ахтунг еще и щенки...  
Черные, переглянувшись, потянулись за ним. Хельм окатил себя последней порцией воды, натянул чужие штаны и, ежась, поспешил следом.  
– Не заходите внутрь, – предупредил Ванкель. – Тогда точно ничего не получится. В конце концов, здесь ее гнездо.  
– Погоди, – только сейчас сообразил Дайлог. – Так из-за этого у вас грузовик на улице?  
– Конечно, – чуть удивленно подтвердил белый. – А что тут такого? Это всего на месяц-полтора, да там и чинить его удобней, чем в сарае.  
– Еще скажи, что и Солвари укатил в обход на неделю из-за нее!  
Ванкель укоризненно вздохнул.  
– Дип, сделай мне светильник. Неяркий.  
Дайлог, остановившись на пороге, щелкнул пальцами, и слетевший с них язычок синего пламени послушно последовал за белым в темноту. Откуда-то из-за ворохов и кубов прошлогоднего сена послышалось знакомое уже рычание, перемежающееся успокаивающим бормотанием белого, а потом Ванкель вернулся, по-прежнему с львенком на руках.  
– Никак, – сокрушенно признался он, качая головой. – Простите, но совсем никак. У нас есть немного сухого молока, я отдам вам все. Хотя, собачье, конечно же, было бы полезней, тем более, что наше просроченное.  
Велл поспешно отобрал у него львенка и испытующе уставился на командира.  
– Теперь в город, за детским питанием?  
– Простите, – удивился Ванкель, – а вы уже были в городе? Там, как бы так сказать, не слишком богатый выбор.  
Дайлог напряженно размышлял.  
– Да у нас в принципе его нет. Шорох с ним, раз уж начали, придется заканчивать. Я сделаю заказ на спецпитание, знаю, такое бывает, у меня племянница сына чем-то таким докармливала. Две недели он у нас протянет на просроченном молоке?  
Байчек пожал плечами, Велл поджал губы. Львенок Зартак, услышав о грядущей перспективе, уткнулся мордой в грудь черному и слабо заскулил.  
– А придется, – вздохнул Дайлог и почесал его под подбородком. – Не зря же мы столько возились...  
И тут Ванкеля осенило.  
– Стойте! Кто из вас еще не держал его в руках?  
Взгляды черных скрестились на Жипе.  
– Точно! Ты как раз и мытый.

Идея, торопливо изложенная Ванкелем, была проста, как полкроны. Он держит Ахтунг, пока кто-то еще ее доит. А потом львенка поят свежим, чистым, качественным, питательным и полезным молоком. Шесть-семь раз в день.  
Ахтунг лежала на боку на груде сена, и Ванкель обнимал ее за шею рассказывая, какая она замечательная. Два сытых щенка, таких же розовых и голых, как мамаша, спали на коленях белого, львенок Зартак – в гнезде из сена и куртки в нескольких метрах от них, куда его все же допустила Ахтунг, сменив гнев на милость.  
– Охвати железу большим и указательным пальцем, – учил Ванкель. – А потом основанием большого надави на нее и проведи по направлению к соску. Да нет же, пальцем все той же руки!  
Хельм надавил, и ему в живот ударила тонкая струйка.  
– В следующий раз постарайтесь попасть во фляжку, – безмятежно посоветовал Ванкель. – Оно очень липкое. И брызгается.  
Ахтунг встала, отдавила Хельму ногу и перелегла на другой бок. Хельм упорно пристроился к сосцам и повторил движение.

– Это полевой лагерь боевых магов или цирк? – задушевно спросил капитан Солвари у своего куратора через неделю.  
Ванкель оглянулся на амбар и признал со вздохом:  
– Цирк.  
– Правильно, – согласился капитан. – Дрессированная собака, читающий мысли эмпат, ручной лев и клоун. И я тебя предупреждаю, Джеф: грядет сокращение штатов.

Сегодня Ахтунг оказала Хельму небывалое доверие: она позволила ему погладить щенков. Каждого по одному разу, а потом взяла его ладонь в пасть, легко прикусила и держала так пять минут. И не выпускала, невзирая на все уверения Хельма, что он не желает ничего дурного.  
– Хельм!  
– Я здесь, – отозвался он, получив свою ладонь обратно и вытирая ее о штанину. Ахтунг приподняла ухо, но так как хозяин обращался не к ней, утомленно прикрыла глаза и опустила морду на колено Хельма. Она устала, весь вчерашний вечер, всю ночь и все утро охраняя территорию гнезда от чужих людей (пусть и товарищей хозяина), и теперь с удовольствием передала ему вахту.  
– Надо же, – удивился Ванкель, заходя в амбар и присаживаясь рядом. – Кажется, она принимает тебя за щенка прошлого помета.  
– Спасибо, – с чувством отозвался Хельм. – Она и Зартака стала ближе подпускать. Может, скоро обойдемся и без дойки.  
– Хорошо бы, – кивнул Джеф. – Хотя к вторгающимся на ее территорию она всегда относится как... как...  
– Как черный маг?  
– На публике правильно говорить «боевой маг», иногда они очень трогательно обижаются на «черного», – поделился наблюдением Ванкель.  
– Проблемы с капитаном? – сразу понял Хельм.  
– Не совсем. Он требует избавиться либо от собаки со львенком, либо от тебя со щенками. Не знаю, что и выбрать.  
Хельм сходу вник в суть дела, хоть и не назвал бы ситуацию "не совсем проблемной". Щенки са-ориотской хохлатой, во сне больше всего напоминавшие толстых розовых личинок, бодрствуя походили на помесь дизельного трактора и нежитя. То есть носились где попало, уничтожая все на своем пути, без труда выбираясь из амбара сквозь многочисленные щели в старых стенах или же устраивая подкопы. И, в частности, мешали капитану Солвари по утрам зашнуровывать ботинки, пытаясь ухватить их за шнурки и утащить одновременно в обе стороны, желательно, вместе с капитанской ногой. С этой целью ногу они прошлым утром попытались во сне отгрызть.  
Задумчивый взгляд белого переместился к грузовику, прочно обосновавшемуся у амбара. Машина уже была на ходу, но популярностью не пользовалась, так как имела обыкновение глохнуть и вилять, а необходимые запчасти должны были приехать на том же поезде, что и сухое молоко...  
У Хельма засосало под ложечкой, и он неосознанно сжал пальцы. Ахтунг дернула головой, освобождая ухо.  
– И вы предлагаете мне с собаками и львенком отъехать дальше в степь?!  
Ванкель пожал плечами:  
– Это оптимальный вариант! В двух километрах отсюда есть что-то вроде заброшенного хутора, и...  
Хельм отчаянно замотал головой!  
– Нет! Я туда не поеду.  
Белый посмотрел на него, как на блаженного:  
– Если вы думаете, что после визита капитана (хотя тут больше подошло бы слово набег) там остался хоть один нежить...  
– Пусть! Они могут появиться в любой момент!  
Ванкель был само спокойствие.  
– Тогда как вы думаете выйти из сложившейся ситуации? Только, пожалуйста, не предлагайте поговорить с капитаном!  
– Да ни за что, – Хельм задумался. – Я мог бы... Да, конечно мог бы! Вы сами видите: Ахтунг очень умная собака, и она уже постепенно привыкает к львенку, вчера он прополз рядом, а она даже не зарычала. Скоро, наверное, совсем привыкнет. И она уже позволяет доить себя без ваших уговоров.  
Ванкель потер подбородок:  
– И она хорошо знает Дипа, да?  
– Да-да, – закивал Хельм, радуясь, что его поняли. – И щенки уже не маленькие. И вообще, будет только справедливо, если они загрызут кого-то еще... То есть, я хотел сказать...  
– Я понял, – Ванкель наклонился и погладил львенка. Потом повернулся в другую сторону и погладил толстого щенка. – Что ж, если другого выхода нет... Кто-то, конечно, счел бы это непрофессионализмом, но, я полагаю, ничего страшного не случится, если на неделю до прибытия заказанного молока я перееду в ваш лагерь.  
Хельм изумленно уставился на него:  
– Это очевидно, – ответил Ванкель на невысказанный вопрос. – Не думаете же вы, что я отправлю Ахтунг одну в незнакомое место или привезу ее, а сам вернусь обратно?  
Он поразмыслил и неуверенно добавил:  
– Она же вас выпотрошит.

Первое время сидевший за рулем Хельм оглядывался на малейший шум в кузове. При этом грузовик немедленно бросало в сторону, и очень скоро Хельм прекратил это дурное дело. Пусть проклятая собака, Король ее забери, отобьет о борта что хочет, а он будет уделять внимание дороге!.  
Впереди, на почтительном расстоянии (до тормозов грузовичка у белого не дошли руки) катился, выбирая и указывая путь, автомобиль капитана Солвари, решившего лично доставить куратора в чужой лагерь. Представлять встречу двух черных (с такой предысторией!) воображение Хельма отказалось наотрез, и он решил предоставить Ванкелю разгребать ситуацию.  
А сам он постоит поодаль и поучится.

Выехали еще ночью, когда сам Хельм даже не определил бы, в какой стороне находится его лагерь. Над стеной травы поднимался туман, вился змеями, стекал в ложбины, заставлял ежиться от холода (Хельм приоткрыл окно, чтобы лучше ориентироваться по звукам, но это не помогло, продрог только) и всячески мешал следить за машиной Солвари. Нырнув в очередную низину Хельм потерял из виду габаритные огни внедорожника и прибавил газу, чтобы поскорей его нагнать. Грузовичок подбросило, он вильнул в сторону, но куратор могучим усилием воли удержал руль и вскоре был вознагражден: в мутной пелене мелькнули долгожданные огоньки и больше из виду не пропадали. Целый час, а, может, и чуть больше, Хельм ехал следом, стараясь выдержать эту дистанцию и отчаянно ругаясь про себя, а местами и вслух: не то Солвари выбирал дорогу, совершенно не принимая в расчет калечную машинку в хвосте, то ли Ванкель что-то здорово недоремонтировал. Грузовичок швыряло и подбрасывало вдвое чаще, словно он ехал по бездорожью, потом повело, не слушая ни руля ни тормозов, закрутило, и он остановился, клюнув носом и припав на правые колеса.  
Ругаясь, кляня всех на свете магов, автомобили и дороги, Хельм отстегнул ремень безопасности (хоть что-то работало!) и вывалился из кабины, сразу же по щиколотку провалившись в жидкую грязь.  
– Что за?!  
Грузовичку повезло еще меньше: правое переднее колесо ухнуло в ручей по самую дверцу, предварительно пропахав узкий илистый бережок, в котором теперь завязли задние колеса. Потоптавшись на месте, Хельм заглянул в кузов и строго-настрого велел Ахтунг сидеть на месте (лежащая собака посмотрела на него, как на придурка), вернулся в кабину, чавкая насквозь промокшими башмаками, и попытался вырулить из ручья. Тщетно: арангенская грязь держала намертво.  
Да откуда здесь вообще взялся ручей?!  
Довольно быстро бросив бесплодные попытки выбраться, куратор заглушил мотор и прислушался, всматриваясь в медленно редеющую пелену. Ни звука. Конечно, все давно уехали дальше! Он ударил кулаком по рулю, и внезапно заметил впереди в тумане, на пределе видимости, габаритные огни чужого автомобиля. Торопливо зажег фонарь, светящий светло-голубым светом, и выскочил из кабины, энергично им размахивая.  
– Эй! Эй, я здесь, я застрял! Ау, вернитесь!!! Сволочи!  
Тишину ничто не нарушило. Чужой автомобиль спокойно стоял, дожидаясь его. Хельм рванул вперед, за помощью, вброд через ручей (тот ведь наверняка узкий и неглубокий, раз внедорожник перелетел через него, не заметив), поскользнулся и провалился с головой. Холодное купание стимулировало умственный процесс, когда Хельм вынырнул и отплевался, до него дошла простая истина: никакой черный не попер бы в тумане по неизвестной дороге. Зато он сам стоит по пояс в воде в незнакомом месте, в нескольких метрах от машины, хоть как-то защищенной от потустороннего, а перед ним над водой что-то светится.  
Молча, падая, оскальзываясь и поднимая тучи брызг, снова падая и хватаясь за грязь, Хельм вылетел из ручья, обежал грузовичок и птицей взмыл в кузов, к Ахтунг....  
По крайней мере, попытался.  
Собака встретила его не ласковей, чем в первый раз. Оттеснив щенков и львенка вглубь, к кабине, она встала на пути куратора, широко расставив лапы и нагнув голову. Низкое горловое рычание свидетельствовало: попытки забраться в кузов будут пресекаться. Жестоко.  
– Уйди, дура!  
Рычание стихло, и Хельм обрадовался было, но вовремя вспомнил, что са-ориотские хохлатые умолкают пред атакой, и торопливо отдернул руки, уже почти опущенные на низкий бортик.  
– Ахтунг, ты чего? Это же я!  
Собака вильнула хвостом один раз, подтверждая, что она узнала человека, и обрадованный Хельм поспешил опереться на борт правой рукой. Ахтунг рванулась вперед, рука сорвалась и Хельм свалился под грузовик.  
Подниматься он не спешил: вдруг Ахтунг, внезапно рехнувшись, и это сочтет за атаку на ее обожаемое потомство? Но шли минуты, а его все никто не пытался разорвать, и он рискнул сесть, опираясь на руку. Локоть подломился, и Хельм снова упал, больно ударившись плечом. Со второй попытки ему удалось встать и оглядеться. Туман поредел, зато поднялся еще выше, окутывая пологом грузовичок, словно отделяя его от мира. Еще полчаса и белая пелена рассеется, а день обещает быть ярким и солнечным...  
Осмотревшись еще раз, Хельм решил, потирая руку, что у него даже есть шанс до этого дня дожить. Туман стоял молчаливой мертвой стеной, поддававшейся под светом зачарованного фонаря, но немедленно возвращавшейся на исходные позиции, стоило Хельму передвинуть светильник.  
Ну и пусть главное – никто на него не кидается.  
Да, он заехал не туда, но ведь его будут искать (хотя бы из-за машины и собаки) и непременно найдут! А он пока заберется в кабину и вздремнет.  
Светильник, чудом переживший купание в ручье, выпал из неловких пальцев, и Хельм, ругнувшись, наклонился, чтобы подобрать его. В голубом свете все предметы казались искаженными, неестественными и больными, с подчеркнутыми щербинами и неровностями, разраставшимися до размеров язв. Вот и сейчас – Хельм усмехнулся, пытаясь подбодрить себя, – его пальцы казались беловатыми, как мел, с резко потемневшими ногтями, а выступающие вены казались не больше ни меньше, чем заползшими под кожу зудящими змеями...  
В голове что-то щелкнуло, словно собирая воедино рассыпавшиеся мысли, и фонарь снова вывалился из больной руки. Хельм опустился рядом – ноги его уже не держали, – уставившись на правую руку так, словно она принадлежала гулю и собиралась вот-вот вцепиться ногтями ему в лицо, дробя кости и сдирая кожу.  
Онемение, непослушные пальцы, бледная кожа, темные ногти... Он поднес ладонь к лицу и с ужасом увидел неспешно рассасывающиеся темные пятна, оставленные прикосновением к ручке фонаря.  
– К-круговорот природы? – проговорил он вслух, сам испугавшись звучания своего голоса, и поднял голову. Сверху из кузова грузовика за ним бдительно следила Ахтунг, не собиравшаяся подпускать к щенкам больного костной гнилью.  
Но у него же был амулет! Здоровой – пока еще – рукой Хельм дернулся, чтобы отыскать его на шее, и замер, не дотронувшись. Все амулеты остались во внутреннем кармане куртки, которой был накрыт львенок.  
Хельм снова бросился к кабине и завел мотор. Грузовичок надсадно взревел, дернулся взад, вперед, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Хельм сплюнул и вернулся к кузову.  
– Ахтунг!  
Если приложить амулет к зараженному месту, это хоть чуть-чуть да поможет, наверняка. В амулет заложены не только охранные функции!  
– Ахтунг, куртку! Принеси куртку! Куртку! Дай!  
Собака изучала его с некоторым сомнением во взгляде. Хельм не глядя отступил на несколько шагов (а чего ему теперь бояться?) и повторил:  
– Принеси куртку!  
И собака решилась. Вырвав у нее куртку, Хельм дрожащими руками залез во внутренний карман, вытащил связку амулетов на перепутавшихся шнурках, выбрал костяную пластинку с двумя рунами на каждой стороне и прижал ее к коже на внутреннем сгибе локтя.  
Небосвод светлел, туман таял, поднимаясь все выше, а Хельм считал минуты. Его, конечно, найдут, отыщут ту дрянь в ручье или на берегу, от которой он подцепил заразу, но ему-то это ничем не поможет!  
Черной магией можно убить саму болезнь, но никакая ворожба не спасет после определенного предела. А где этот предел? Он еще будет жить, когда у него растворятся все кости?  
Кончики пальцев начало печь, зудела уже вся кожа до локтя. Привалившись спиной к борту, Хельм пытался думать, но мысли лихорадочно скакали по кругу. О костной гнили он знал всего ничего! Она быстро распространяется по костям (но медленнее, чем тот же змеиный яд по венам), сперва съедает кости и мясо там, где вошла в тело...  
Хельм против воли опустил взгляд, в сотый, наверное, раз за десять минут, и у него перехватило дыхание: бледность, следуя за зудом, сменявшим онемение, медленно ползла выше, к локтю, полностью игнорируя амулет, хотя Хельм так вдавливал пластинку, что она отпечаталась на коже.  
Он поднялся на ноги и попытался помахать рукой. Кисть уже не слушалась, в суставах стреляло, плечо двигалось свободно, но локоть слушался его уже через раз, на самых смелых движения отдаваясь резкими вспышками боли...  
Когда сюда, наконец, доберутся хреновы боевые маги, им останется только добить его. Из жалости.  
Ему пришлось снять рубашку: кожа до локтя приобрела болезненную чувствительность, словно на нее наложили Одо Аурум. Опереться на что-то уже нечего было и думать, и Хельм стоял, прислонившись к борту грузовика, частью разума гадая, как же он умудрился заехать в такие гребеня, не посадив машину на днище, не заведя ее в непролазные кусты или не свалившись в овраг. Левой, еще действующей рукой он прижимал к плечу амулет. Бесполезно! Эта штука только предотвращала заражение, а болезнь уже ползла по его костям.  
По костям.  
Хельм стоял в луже медового солнечного света, наконец, добравшегося сюда и прогнавшего остатки тумана, и тупо смотрел на свою дрожащую ладонь. В трех местах на ней уже угрожающе переливались пузыри, заполненные серозной жидкостью, ощущавшиеся, как и полагается ощущаться порядочным ожогам, из-под ногтей сочилась сукровица, кожа морщилась и желтела... Но сама болезнь находилась глубоко под кожей и плотью, в костях.  
У него должен был быть нож.  
Действуя одной рукой, Хельм отыскал его в кармане куртки, вместе с пригоршней карамелек, веточкой сон-травы и ломанной собачьей печенюшкой, и порадовался, что когда-то не пожалел денег. Складное лезвие сверкало, как новенькое, не ржавело и – Хельм вознес хвалу всем богам – было совсем недавно наточено.  
Сглотнув набежавшую слюну и пытаясь побороть тошноту, он уселся на землю, положил амулет рядом, поудобнее перехватил рукоятку и всадил лезвие в предплечье. В последний миг рука дрогнула, нож повело и он только чиркнул по коже, оставив глубокую царапину с немедленно разошедшимися краями. Хельм заскулил: резать себя оказалось еще страшнее, чем умирать от гнили, но снова взялся за нож, стараясь не думать, что его ожидает. Наверное, умнее было бы резать там, сзади, где какая-то плечевая кость ощущается почти под самой кожей... Он попытался дотянуться дотуда, но взвыл от боли, когда случайно наклонился и задел землю кистью правой руки.  
Наклонился и подобрал нож, приставил его к первой царапине, из которой сочились темные капли, большим пальцем оттянул край и просунул острие внутрь.  
Надавил...

По его лицу текли слезы пополам с соплями, он несколько раз вытирал лицо левой рукой, размазывая их. Правая уже была в крови, вся, и он почти не мог различить боль от порезов и от гнили, когда ему хватило смелости надавить сильнее, и нож, наконец, дернулся, задев кость. Хельм закричал, выронив нож. Правая рука болталась, как чужая, кисть выглядела так, словно ее обварили кипятком, пузыри лопнули, когда он случайно задел ими штанину... Всхлипывая, Хельм подобрал с земли амулет, для чего-то вытер его от пыли и затолкнул в рану, как можно глубже, добираясь до кости.  
Он уже не думал, есть ли в этом прок. Локоть не сгибался, боль упорно ползла вверх. Гниль? Ха! Ему казалось, что его кости трескаются от жара!  
Ахтунг, лежа на боку, смотрела, как воющий человек сперва садится, зажимая предплечье рукой, а потом и вовсе опускается на землю, сворачиваясь в комок. Три детеныша сосали молоко, не обращая на окружающий мир ровным счетом никакого внимания.

– Кем надо быть, чтобы ехать за ведущим по ровной дороге и заблудиться? – обратился в пространство возвращавшийся с обхода лейтенант Дайлог.  
Две группы черных пересеклись как раз на границе его территории, когда капитан Солвари остановился и изучал по карте пройденный маршрут, размышляя, куда делся чужой куратор. Ванкель мирно спал на заднем сидении, укрывшись курткой, и проснулся только от сочного гудка клаксона: Байчек за рулем от души поприветствовал товарищей.  
Теперь в затылках чесали уже пятеро.  
– Вернется, куда он денется, – пожал плечами Солвари, бросив взгляд на Ванкеля.  
– Этот? – Дайлог махнул рукой.  
– Вот разве что Ахтунг...  
– Что ты, – почти обиделся куратор. – Ахтунг прекрасно способна позаботиться и о себе, и о щенках. Это рабочая собака, в конце концов.  
Черные переглянулись.  
– Зато наш ёбушек-воробушек... – многозначительно протянул Байчек.  
– Может, ну его вообще? – ляпнул Велл, за что и огреб подзатыльник от командира.  
– С ним мой грузовик, – веско указал Солвари. – Так что если твой куратор способен только сидеть на месте и хлопать глазами, будем искать его сами.  
Ванкель энергично кивнул, соглашаясь, и забрался обратно на сиденье рядом с водителем. Автомобиль тронулся с места, машина Дайлога последовала за ним.  
Отыскать место, где пути разделились, труда не составило: на сырой от росы траве, пусть и стремительно сохнущей под лучами солнца, был явственно различим след, ведущий с дороги куда глаза глядят.  
– Вот чего его сюда понесло, а? – стучал зубами Байчек, когда автомобиль особенно сильно подбрасывало на очередном ухабе.  
– Ты сам как его назвал? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дайлог. – Вот и не удивляйся.  
Складки между холмов, опасная близость глубокого оврага, раздавленные кусты редкой и полезной травы («О, на обратном пути остановимся!» – восхитился белый), и вот на берегу мелкого илистого ручья Дайлог увидел знакомый грузовичок, принимающий грязевые ванны. Солвари и Ванкель, бросив автомобиль, уже склонились над чем-то, лежащим в траве, и капитан призывал Источник.  
– Ну?!  
– Загну и не выгну! Тащи аптечку!  
Дайлог присвистнул, подходя ближе и отсылая Силу. Питер уже рылся в багажнике в поисках аптечки, с лица капитана не сходило выражение презрительной гадливости.  
Эмпат... щупал пульс.  
Впрочем, удивляться таким вещам как не падающий в обморок при виде черного Источника белый маг, было некогда, и Дайлог пообещал себе обсудить это с Джефом позже (интересно же!). Сейчас его куда больше занимал собственный куратор. Дип опустился рядом и пощупал шею. Пульс был, тонкий неровный, Хельм тяжело и мелко дышал – словом, выглядел потрепанным, но относительно живым.  
Из кузова грузовика предупреждающе гавкнули, но Ванкель взмахнул рукой, и Ахтунг умолкла. Джеф поймал взгляд Дипа и покачал головой. Если саму костную гниль Солвари изгнал щелкчом пальцев, то сопутствующие ей беды следовало решать другими методами. И белая магия дипломированного эмпата была здесь бессильна.  
Подбежал Велл, размахивая аптечкой.  
– Уй-ё...  
Дайлог хмыкнул, роясь в лекарствах. Огромный, раздутый, окровавленный кусок плоти, в который превратилась правая рука Хельма ниже предплечья, и впрямь производил впечатление, особенно учитывая, что куратор еще не помер. Под синюшной кожей что-то переливалось, то набухая, то опадая, и казалось, что рука лопнет, стоит надавить посильнее.  
– А стимулятор? – спросил Велл, наблюдая за действиями командира, вкалывающего в шею Хельма лекарство.  
– Сдурел? – осведомился Дайлог. – Если он придет в себя, точно сдохнет.  
Он огляделся: Солвари и Байчек уже деловито исследовали берег ручья, разыскивая источник заражения.  
– Велл. Я потащил этого в госпиталь. Байчек за старшего, ты вытаскивай грузовик.  
Подхватив Хельма, он поднялся (сразу стало заметно, что от костей осталась лишь видимость: правая рука куратора болталась, как кусок теста) и поволок его к машине. Ванкель предупредительно открыл дверцу и помог пристегнуть бесчувственное тело.  
– Успейте, – серьезно пожелал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к Солвари, тщательно исследующему свой участок берега. В пассивном состоянии костная гниль была настолько незаметной...  
– Знаешь, что этот придурок догадался сделать? – спросил стоящий по щиколотку в грязи Солвари, вороша ил палкой. Ванкель остался на твердой земле, с интересом наблюдая за ходом поисков. – Он располосовал руку до кости и засунул амулет поглубже.  
– Не такой уж и придурок, – отозвался куратор. – Проверь еще вон ту кочку, мне она не нравится.  
Черный, не споря, пнул кочку. Большая часть незамеченного трупика жабы, мягкая и вязкая, осталась на его ботинке.  
– А, чтоб тебя! – испепелив потенциальный источник заражения, капитан выбрался на берег и опустился на корточки рядом с Ванкелем, пытаясь очистить обувь пучком травы. Белый терпеливо ждал.  
– Но это надо было додуматься, а! – повторил Сольвар, выпрямляясь. Ванкель недоверчиво приподнял брови, и капитан сунул руку в карман и продемонстрировал ему грязный амулет с почти неразличимыми знаками. – В карманах амулеты носить.  
Ванкель, и сам снимавший все амулеты перед тем, как участвовать в дойке Ахтунг, промолчал. Сольвар не унимался:  
– Откуда у него храбрость взялась?  
– Главное, что взялась.  
– А в следующий раз он с фонариком на Шороха полезет?  
Капитан повертел в руках костяной кружок, а потом протянул Ванкелю.  
– Отдашь Дайлогу, пусть передаст своему куратору. На память.

Хельм открыл глаза и моргнул, обнаружив над собой вместо бескрайнего неба прозаический, местами протекающий деревянный потолок. Рука совершенно восхитительно не болела, вообще никак не ощущаясь – но и не слушалась, когда он попытался пошевелить пальцами. Впрочем, это его не смутило: все тело ощущалось как чужое и местами даже парящее в облаках.  
Закрывая собой особенно красивую паутину, в поле зрения нарисовался ухмыляющийся человек, в котором Хельм после паузы опознал лейтенанта Дайлога.  
– Ну ты и дебил, – радостно сообщил ему Дип. – Пить хочешь?  
Хельм улыбнулся. Да. Да, очень хочет.


End file.
